Tranquilty
by ComposeTheSilence
Summary: Together Olivia Benson and Alexandra Cabot lived beyond the stars, lived beyond what one mind thinks. They were finally together...in total Tranquility...-Just a repost of my story from my old account omegia -


**This is a rewrite/re-post of my story tranquility. I am making a new account(this one),my last account will be deleted soon…**

**Title: Tranquility **

**She stands at the bedside of her dear friend. **She couldn't believe that the day had come. She wasn't prepared. She wasn't . . . The doctors had told her and the rest of the squad that the chances were slim. That they should start making arrangements . . . Four day's ago, the squad had got that call. The call that all had dread. Almost immediately they had went to the hospital. At first things was looking up, but in a few day's it was back down again... There hopes there faith, it was gone. She was gone... The doctors had told them only hours ago that it was pointless to wait. That there was no way of recovery. She was Brain Dead...

It was time to finally say goodbye to her dear friend. The whole squad was there. She was right beside the bed. Holding her dear friends hand. Trying so hard not to break down. She was devastated... She couldn't quite grip the thought of not having her friend around. She finally had accomplished an actual friendship with her and now she's gone. It hit her the most. Down to her soul. It was her fault after all that she was saying goodbye to her friend... If it wasn't for her then she would still be alive. She would still be living her life...

"Its not your fault." Elliot whispered to her.

Its like he's reading her mind. He always could do that. He always could put a smile on her face, she appreciate that.

Even so, she still blamed herself. If she had just protected her. If she had just walked her home...

Her thoughts were broken by the doctors voice. "It's time..."

"Can I...cant I just have a moment please." She asked the doctor. She needed this. She needed one last time to say goodbye.

The doctor nodded. They left the room. And there was her and her friend, alone. She had this time, this one moment to say goodbye...

_Every step I take_

_Every move I make_

_Every single day _

_Every time I pray _

_I'll be missing you _

_Thinking of the day_

_When you went away _

_What a life to take _

_What a bond to break _

_I'll be missing you _

"Im so sorry, I... I just can't believe this is the end. I...I have to tell you something. Im in love with someone, and they don't even have a clue." She said tears rolling down. "The thing is, I will never get the chance to see if that person love me. I'll never know..."

_Every step I take _

_Every move I make _

_Every single day_

_Every time I pray _

_I'll be missing you_

_Thinking of the day _

_When you went away _

_What a life to take _

_What a bond to break _

_I'll be missing you _

"You mean so much to me. I can't believe this is it..."

The doctor came in, followed by the squad.

"It's time..."

The last minute was heart shattering. Everyone was silent. Only thing that could be heard was the monitor.

Finally it was silent. Dead Silent...

Later that day, she found herself sitting against her bedroom wall crying. It was all too much for her. She had given up everything for this... This life. Why was it so hard? The hours rolled on, and she stayed in that very spot. Not being able to move, not wanting to move. She just wanted to be with the one person she trusted...

She wept all night, unleashing her sorrow...

She finally fell silent, bottle of alcohol and pills beside her

_On that morning _

_When this life is over _

_I know, I'll see your face _

_Every night I pray_

_Every step I take_

_Every move I make_

_Every single day_

She finally was going to be with the one person she trusted. The one person she ever loved... Loved? Yes love. She wanted to be with her, and she was going to be.

_Every night I pray_

_Every step I take_

_Every move I make _

_Every single day _

She could feel the pills working threw her system. It was just a matter of time. Time separates her from that very person.

_Every night I pray _

_Every step I take_

_Every move I make_

_Every single day_

"I love you Liv'."

_Every night I pray _

_Every step I take_

_Every move I make_

_Every single day _

Her last words sealed the deal she had with her life. She finally subsided. She finally left the physical. She was now at peace, now in Tranquility.

_Every night I pray _

_Every step I take_

_Every move I make_

_Every single day _

There she was laying on her bedroom floor, clinging on the very thread that hung one's life. She could feel the presence of her love. He was with her.

"I'm finally going to be with you liv'."

She took her last breath, ascending to her love. Being with her.

Together Olivia Benson and Alexandra Cabot lived beyond the stars, lived beyond what one mind thinks. They were finally together...in total Tranquility...

_Every step I take_

_Every move I make_

_Every single day _

_Every time I pray _

_I'll be missing you _

_Thinking of the day_

_When you went away _

_What a life to take _

_What a bond to break _

_I'll be missing you _

_On that morning _

_When this life is over _

_I know, I'll see your face_...

End Chapter: Tell me what you think...

Reviews are totally welcome. . . New stories are coming soon.


End file.
